Oldman LoganKorrasami: Tierra de Nadie
by SERPENTMARU
Summary: Logan juro nunca volver a dar la espalda a sus deberé como héroe y se propuso a correguir el mundo. Ahora tendrá que proteger a 2 niñas que no tienen recuerdos de un villano llamado Hundum. Podrá Logan derrotar a ese extraño villano.


**Oldman Logan/Korrasami Tierra de Nadie**

 **Todos los personajes de Korra son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko**

 **Oldman Logan es de Marvel**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo Comienzo**

 **Han pasado 50 años nadie supo que sucedió esa noche en que los héroes y nadie ha tenido noticias del hombre llamado Logan. Sólo que había jurado jamás volveré sus garras o su furia salvaje sobre cualquier ser humanó sin importar si es malvado. Un hombre preocupado por proteger únicamente a su familia.**

 **Pero la verdad de esa trágica noches es que Logan fue manipulado por las ilusiones bien elaboradas de Misterio haciendo que sus habilidades extraordinarias se confundieran y matara a todos sus compañeros de pelea y familia los X-MEM. Eso lo destruyo por dentro.**

 **Cuando el poderoso Brucé Banner alias Hulk y su pandilla de desalmados mataron a la esposa y los hijos de Loga, el olvido a levantarse. Desenfundando sus garras, masacro a toda a la familia Hulk y tomo como propio al único bebe que sobrevivió.**

 **Juro nunca volver a dar la espalda a sus deberé como héroe y se propuso a correguir el mundo.**

 **Avatar Leyenda de Korra**

 **Han pasado una semana que la gra unificadora destruyera Republic City con su poderoso Robot Colosus..**

 **Cuando Korra y el equipo Avatar neutralizaron al Robot y salvarán la Ciudad.**

 **Korra y Asami pasaron tiempo a solas en el World.**

 **Hundum un viejo enemigo del avatar que fue vencido hace 3 años por ella. Buscando venganza...**

 **Korra y Asami son atacadas por sorpresa por individuos que jamás habían enfrentado.**

 **Las 2 chicas fueron derrotadas, hace su presencia Hundum el rey del Caos con un cambio diferente.**

 **Con un movimiento del bastón del villano convierte a Korra y Assmi en niñas de 5 años y mandándolas a un mundo dominado por la injusticia y el caos.**

 **Korra y Asami no solo los convirtieron en pequeñas niñas sino les borraron sus recuerdos y su memoria.**

 **Las 2 aparecen en lo que una vez fue California.**

 **En algún lugar de Caligornia,**

 **En lo que una vez fue un lugar de ensueño y de Diversión Nikelodeon Estudios..**

 **En un sitio donde el caos se ha tornado en un infierno viviente.**

 **Adentro de el lugar. Se escucha voces y carcajadas de varios sujetos. Disfrutando de un Partido Pocard. Y cada uno de ellos portaban una vestimenta de color rojo y una máscara del mismo color**

 **Rojo 1 :Voy! Poniendo sus fichas en la mesa**

 **Rojo 2:Te Toca. -Cintando sus fichas**

 **Rojo3: Estoy Pensando.**

 **Rojo 2: O tienes las cartas o no las tienes.!**

 **Durante el juego uno de los rojo empieza con un rumor muy importante.**

 **Rojo 1: Oyeron lo que sucedió en Carson. Dijo con preocupación.**

 **Rojo2: No. Tu que Oíste.**

 **Rojo 1 : Son Rumores...**

 **Rojo 3: Ya men... Que oíste.**

 **Rojo 1: No lose... Pero Nadie ha visto a los Hulks.**

 **Rojo 3: Oye eso es verdad, Gladiador. No he visto ninguno de estos Hulks en una semana.- mientras tomaba una botella de Vino.**

 **Al fin al cabo para ellos se beneficiados por esta misteriosa casualidad excepto su Líder y quien porta un casco que alguna vez le perteneció a Iron Man llamado Glafiator.**

 **Rojo 2: Eso es Bueno. Cierto**

 **Rojo 3: Claro Que sí**

 **Rojo 1: Y que haremos con esas niñas.**

 **Rojo 3: Mas eas niña de ojos azules pega como un Hulk.**

 **Rojo 2: Es cierto. Jamás se separa de la niña de ojos verdes. Siempre están juntas.**

 **Rojo 1: Fue Suerte haberlas**

 **encontrado en el de cierto.**

 **Gladiator: Todo a su debido tiempo. Ellas vale peso en Oro. El las quiere con vida.**

 **Y quiero que me cuenten toda la verdad. Que oyeron exactamente?**

 **Rojo 1: Yo yo yo Lo escuche de un sujeto. -rascandose el mentón.**

 **Gladiator: Que sujeto ?**

 **Rojo 2: Podría ser este sujeto**

 **Se ve la silueta de un hombre recargado de lado de la pared y destapando una buena cerveza..**

 **-Roban y trafican niños. Es mejor por su bien detenerse. -disfrutando su cerveza**

 **Gladiator: Quien Demonios es Usted?**

 **El sujeto sigue disfrutando su bebida.**

 **Sin decir nada**

 **Gladiator: Voy a contar a las De 3. Para qué saques tu asqueroso y anciano trasero de aquí.**

 **El tipo sigue caminando a lado de lado de los sujetos de rojo.**

 **Gladiator: 3..**

 **El tipo derramo su bebida a uno de ellos sin importar la autoridad del líder.**

 **Rojo 1: Ehh**

 **Gladiator: 2.. 1... Liquidenlo, -dando la orden y desembolsando de inmediato las armas.**

 **El tiempo se congeló el forastero sonríe y toca la mesa donde sencuentra las fichas de juego en eres instante que Gladiator va disparar. Para el es demasiado tarde.**

 **Siente el dolor de como se introducen ciertas garras táctiles desgarrando poco a poco su estómago.**

 **El sujeto suelta su salvaje furia hasta despedazarlo.**

 **Gladiator se queda inmóvil escupiendo sus entrañas.**

 **Una bala es debidas por una de las garras del sujeto hasta rozar la lámpara.**

 **Mientras los sujetos vestidos de rojo sacan sus armas para defenderse del sádico forastero.**

 **En el almacén que alguna vez fue el un cofre magico de fantasia donde guardaban todo lo relacionado con las series animadas de hace tiempo.**

 **Unos niños escuchan los disparis y alaridos de los sujetos.**

 **Sh sh sh guarden silencio - dijo la morena con coletas y ojos azules**

 **Manteniendo orden. Tu también Matt.**

 **No puede serrr.. Es como golpear un muro de ladrillos.**

 **Matt: Hey Diane .. Hay alguien afuera pateando sus asquerosos traseros. Dijo con asombro**

 **Del otro lado.**

 **Bam Bam Alehate de mi por misericordia. Dijo mientras disparaba**

 **Bam Bam Bam Demonios., Shit. dijo con temor t su arma se quedo sin balas**

 **Forastero: Ahora tienes miedo Hijo...**

 **No me mate por favor... Tengo un hijo. Dijo con horror**

 **Forastero: Por lo menos sabes de quien era ese traje dijo con tranquilidad**

 **Jeje fue por diversión. Por moda**

 **Dijo con nervios como fuera su final**

 **El salvaje hombre le encaja las garra derecha en el estómago, haciendo que el pobre tipo se ahogará en su sangre. - Esto es por ti Dardevil. Aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo con esto- haciendo honra a su amigo**

 **Matt Murdock**

 **En el almacén ..**

 **Tengo miedo.. No se sí pidamos. Dijo con miedo la tierna chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes. -Sobrevivir a esto.**

 **Dianen: Shhh Shhh Relajate Jazmín..**

 **Yo estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Diciendo con una sonrisa cálida y segura.**

 **Un impulso de recuerdos aparecen en la tierna cabeza de Jazmín, sintiendo que no es la primera vez escucha esas palabras.**

 **Diane: Que te sucede Jaz dijo con preocupación.**

 **Diane: Hey Harry puedes cuidar un momento a Jaz.**

 **Harry: Claro que sí Diane.. Lo que tu digas. Dijo con tranquilidad**

 **Diane: Que sucede Matt**

 **Matt: Nose... Todo esta en silencio..**

 **Dijo con asombro y apoyando su oído en la puerta.**

 **Diane apoya también su oído, sabiendo que ella tiene habilidades ocultas, pero no sabe como despertarlas.**

 **Diane se concentra totalmente, escuchando los únicos pasos de lugar y ella sabía que no eran de sus captores.**

 **Diane: Escuchen todos. No se quien diablos ese sujeto dijo con temor a sus amigos**

 **Matt: Hey Diane yo te apoyo. dijo con seguridad, haciendo un seña con el dedo gordo.**

 **Y todos los chicos se pudieron de acuerdo y agarraron lo que podían encontrar en el almacén.**

 **Todos se pusieron en guardia, sabiendo que iban ser el último de sus vidas.**

 **Diane agarro un palo de madera con tela roja para golpear, sentía que se hacía familiar.**

 **Diane: Están listo Chicos.. Ya saben que hace.**

 **Todos los chicos asintieron la cabeza sin dudarlo y se escondieron en los rincones del almacén sin ser descubiertos.**

 **Poco a poco las pisadas pesadas se acercaban directamente al almacén.**

 **Los niños sentían la presión del miedo, el sudor del pánico.**

 **El forastero saco sus garras para abrir la puerta como lo sabe hacer el.**

 **En ese instante pone un pie en el almacén, en ese instante sale la pequeña Diane para atacarlo junto con sus amigos .**

 **Forastero: Sniff Sniff Ya veo dijo con tranquilidad .**

 **Diane: Muérete cretino.. Déjanos en paz. Dijo con rudeza tratando de darle el golpe con el bastón de Madera.**

 **El viejo detiene el golpe de la pequeña de ojos azules. Sus compañeros viendo la rapidez del Viejo sueltas las cosas y se vuelven a esconder.**

 **Forastero: Hey Niña.. Eres fuerte sin importar tener 4 años. Dijo con tranquilidad**

 **Diane: Sin importar que sea un viejo es muy veloz. Dijo con asombro.**

 **Diane: Usted solo derroto a esos demonios. Dijo emoción**

 **Forastero: Si. Pequeña. Sigo siendo bueno en lo que hago. Dijo con sarcasmo**

 **Diane: Chicos... Chicos... Pueden salir. Dijo con alegría y que el viejo era de fiar.**

 **Los niños gritan con emoción y alegría que por fin fueron liberados de un futuro obscuro y cruel...**

 **-Ya somos Libresss.. Al fin podemos regresar a casa haber a papa y a mamá.**

 **Pero no todos gozan con este mismo júbilo, Diana y Jazmín triste de no recordar quienes son sus padres y donde se encuentran. Además no tienen recuerdan quienes eran...**

 **Diane: No se preocupen amigos.. Jazmín y yo sabemos cuidarnos solas.**

 **Mark: No lo permitieren que vivan a la inteperie, más que hay Mounstros**

 **en la noche como los Subterrsbeos Canivales.**

 **Diane: No puedo permitirlo. Ustedes ya tuvieron suficiente sufrimiento con esos mal vivientes. No queremos causarles problemas.**

 **En ese momento Diane siente una palmada en su hombro derecho, ve que es del señor que les salvó la vida hace unos minutos y siente una energía muy salaba je pero a la vez cálida como sí fuera de su padre.**

 **Forastero: Hey niña.. No te preocupes.. Yo me encare de tu y de tu amiga.**

 **La pequeña morena de ojos azules no tenía palabras de agradecimiento. Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, la única palabra de agradecimiento fue una lágrima que le escurría de su linda cara morena a y fue corriendo a abrazarlo ante el hombre que les salvó de un miserable y ruin destino.**

 **El hombre solo la abrazo y la consoló como si fuera su propia hija.**

 **-Pequeña llora lo que quieras. Saca todo esa angustia y esa tristeza.**

 **Yo me encaramare de que nadie y nadie les haga daño y le ponga una mano encima-**

 **En instante Jazmín sintió ese sentimiento de trizteza y miedo fue corriendo abrazarlos.**

 **Tanto Diane,Jazmín y el Forastero sintieron una conexión espiritual que jamás podrá ser cortado.**

 **-Yo las defenderé de este infierno. -**

 **Los amigos de Diana y Jazmín, gritan de felicidad porque tienen a alguien que las va a cuidar.**

 **La pequeña Jazmín seca sus lágrimas de su linda cara- Señor. No se como podemos agradecerlo.**

 **El se a cerca a ella, se agacha, le toca su linda cabeza y le dice: No me agradezcan en nada. Sólo hago mi trabajo. Un trabajo que deje a ser hace varios años. Y lo estoy corrigiendo. Y sólo dime Logan..**

 **Mark y los niños se quedaron impactados por la emoción de ver al hombre quien mato a los Hulks hace una semana.**

 **Mark: Que padre es conocer al viejo Wolverine..**

 **Harry: Todavía hay esperanza.**

 **Logan: Hey niños. No perdamos tiempo y salgamos de este basurero.**

 **Mientras recogía cosas que le podían ser útiles para Diana, Jaz y el bebe Bruce.**

 **Diane recoge su Báculo de Madera Especial y su Perrita blanca llamada Naga, Jazmín toma una de las cajas, un Bisonte Grande Blanco de Peluche favorito, su chamarra roja cuyos símbolos son enforma de engranes que llevan en cada uno de los costados de la chamarra.**

 **Logan por su parte encuentra una Novela Gráfica gruesa de 500 paginas cuyo título. -Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra. de Michael Dante Dimartino y Brian Konieztko.. Que raro jamás había ese nombre en los cómics de mis difuntos hijos. Dijo Logan con Asombro.**

 **Logan y los niños preparan sus cosas para irse del susodicho Lugar que una vez fue un lugar de en sueño.**

 **Mark: Adiosss Bob Esponja, Calamardo y los demás. Lo grito con Ahínco.**

 **Harry: Te extrañare Arnold, Jimmy, y los padrinos mágicos**

 **Jazmín: Po y 4 Guerreros y al igual al Avatar Aang y sus amigos los llevare en mis memorias .**

 **Diane: Adiós mi querida Avatar Korra y más que nada a Raava por protegernos de este infierno. También por traernos a un Padre para que nos defendiera.**

 **Logan aunque ya esta un poco viejo, pero sigue teniendo un buen oído y escucho lo que dijo Diana.**

 **\- Siento que estas niñas no son de aquí. Pero no importa yo las Protegeré cueste lo que cueste.**

 **Y el resto de los niños se despiden del lugar.**

 **Logan les dice que cierren los ojos y se agarren de los manos cada uno. En ese instante pasan por el pasillo y también por la gran oficina llenos de sangre y de cadáveres desmembrados, la única que se percato fue Diana por la extraña habilidad que tiene. ella se aguantó el miedo y el asco y quiere ser valiente como el señor Logan.**

 **En ese instante salen del lugar de muerte.. Llamado Nickelodeon**

 **Logan trajo consigo el SpiderBoogi todo terreno..**

 **Así Logan llevo a los niños con sus respectivos padres..**

 **En algún lugar ... Lejos de Ahí**

 **Un extraño individuo y su grupo vigilan a nuestro viejo héroe Wolverine. en un enorme esfera Morada.**

 **Jeje Haz ganado esta partida Korra.. Pero esto es sólo es el comienzo... Por eso soy Hundum el Rey del Caos..**

 **Hahahaha .**

 **En ese instante aparece 2 individuos uno vistiendo una Armadura de Plata y el otro un encapuchado con una máscara Oriental.**

 **Hundum: Mmmm Silver Samurai y Amon su misión es traerme a esas niñas con vida.**

 **Amon: Que hacemos con el Viejo.**

 **Hundum: Dejacelo a Harada el sabrá que hacer con el ... Hehehe.**

 **Continuara**

 **Esta historia me base en este capítulo Oldman Logan de Secret Wars**

 **Para guarida los Estudios Nikelodeon como un homenaje y al igual a todos sus personajes.**

 **Los Nombres de Diane y Jazmín, son nombres de mi amiga ProjectVandom y su Hermana. Esta historia para mi fan numero 1.**

 **Los personajes como Bob Esponja, Danny Phantom, Po y 4 furiosos, y los padrinos mágicos son de Nikelodeon**

 **Puse a Logan que no conoce nombre de Korra. Eso tiene culpa Hundum en esto.**

 **Harry y Mark son inventados.**

 **Porque Diane dice gracias a Korra y Raava.. Aunque Hundum le borro todo sus recuerdos y su esencia.**

 **Cometió un error mientras este vinculada con Raava.. Ravaa La protegerá. Y ayudara a Logan para que Korra y Asami recupere sus recuerdos.**

 **.**


End file.
